


The Gifted are the Cursed

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bullying, F/M, Lil J is literally a cat, X-men Inspired, inspired by Marvel's the Gifted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: "The dance was where everything went downhill."When three friends accidentally reveal themselves as mutants,their worlds are shattered.In a world paranoid against those they find different,its a race against time to find safety.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a new writing style also while subtly trying to procrastinate doing both homework and chores(the latter mostly because I'm the only one currently unemployed and not doing anything deemed important in general >_<) 
> 
> Basically this is based off the Marvel series The Gifted.The Gifted is set in the X-Men Universe just after the events of Apocalypse(I think?I never saw it).The world is on edge and no mutant is really safe. The Gifted is actually centered on two mutant teens whose parents' eyes are opened when the local high school is destroyed by the son's powers.There is a Stan Lee Cameo and in the second episode is this one scene that is so cinematic I'm still not over it.Anyway,its really good.That's all I can say cause spoilers. 
> 
> Anyway,if I haven't lost you,let's get on with it:)
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started at school.

 

Lindsay hated school.She hated a lot of things but she was too kind and laid back to admit it.School was a prison with the students as it's prisoners and the staff it's wardens.

 

It beat the alternative though.

 

“Lindsay!”Michael is laughing as he joins her.Someone had pranked the teacher in some stupid way.She wasn’t really paying attention to him.He doesn't know what she was thinking and she was glad.

 

“Linds?”she's been staring off at Barb over at the cheerleading table for like way too long.She turns back to her friend.

 

“You okay?”Michael asks.

 

“Yeah,all good”Blake saw too,and makes a point of look over and make eye contact with her.They smile at each other,before she goes back to Barb., “Just distracted”

 

“Hey,you heard about the mutant they took the other day,right?”Michael asks in a whisper.

 

“No”Lindsay grows colder than usual, “Who was it?”

 

“It was fucking Miles”Michael looked sad,she couldn't blame him.The two were best friends,practically brothers “Apparently his drawings came to life and attacked some students.Sentinel Services came for him within the hour”

 

“Shit”that was bad.If students started randomly gaining powers,Sentinel Services would come to school with drones and other things, “Poor guy.How’s Kerry and Gray taking it?”

 

“Pretty bad”he sighed as Andy bounded over.

 

“Hey guys,you still going to the dance tomorrow?”he asked.

 

“Dude,why would you ask that?”Michael scoffed, “Team Very Much Friendly Losers doesn't do anything school related”

 

Andy rolled his eyes, “I know,but  it doesn't hurt there’s free shit.Besides it's senior year,guys.Live a little!”

 

Lindsay pouted,while the other boy thought about it.No one at that table was that popular,Lindsay an exception for being friendly with a few cheerleaders.

 

“Just for an hour”he pleaded, “Then we can go binge video games and eat pizza and shit”

 

Michael laughed at that, “Now you’ve convinced me,Andy my boy.Linds?”

 

Lindsay nodded, “Wouldn't hurt.Let's meet at mine at 7”

 

Andy’s grin almost broke his face, “Thanks guys!”

* * *

  


The dance was where everything went downhill.

 

It started off fine,that night.They arrived,stole food,danced a little.Actually had a good time.

 

Until the bullies came after them.

 

The members of Team Very Much Friendly Losers (as they lovingly called themselves) had been targets for years,trying their best to make it to graduation. They had managed to avoid problems until now.

 

But the bullies changed all that.

 

They grabbed Michael amidst the crowd.Andy and Lindsay heard his cries even over the music and ran to help.

 

It was too late.Michael was crying out from the intensity of the showers they had left him under,laughing at the sight.

 

They weren't expecting him to explode.

 

The flames threw them back despite the water and the pure blast reached the rest of the gym.Chaos was rampant.

 

The roof above and the room around them was on fire.Screams echoed.

 

“Lindsay!”Andy cries as they're moving to help Michael up and out amidst the flames. The girl looks up as the roof decided to cave in.She raised her hand.


	2. Run(part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who's still procrastinating!
> 
> (I'm also kinda bored cause I tripped the other day and wrecked my knees.They look worse than they feel comparative to the first day XD)
> 
> Anyway,enough about me-lets get on with this! :3

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes to the sound of the television.He was lying on a bed.All he could smell was smoke,the kind that would linger after a barbecue or a bonfire.

 

“ _ At the high school last night,reports of three young mutants destroyed the gymnasium...” _

 

“Gah...”his head hurt.His eyes were blurry and he could barely make out the figure sitting nearby.

 

_ “...Total of casualties is unknown at this moment.. _ .”

 

“Oh,Michael”It's Andy,the figure.He gets up and moves to Michael.Something is pressed into his hand and he doesn't need to be told they’re his glasses., “You’re awake”

 

“What the fuck is going on?”Michael asked,slipping on the item.They’re slightly singed by ash and one lens is cracked slightly, “What happened to my glasses?”

 

“ _...considered dangerous... _ ”

 

Andy bit his lip, “You...don't remember do you?”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“Um...”Andy thought about what to say then sighed and held up his hand, “This?”

 

His hand burst into green light.

 

Michael's eyes widened, “You’re a-”

 

“Mutant.Yeah.So are you”

 

“No,you're joking”Michael laughed awkwardly, “I-”

 

“The gym was on fire.Lindsay and I had to use our powers to get us all out”

 

Michael looked at his friend.His face was calm.This wasn't new.Michael knew Andy.

“How long have you known?”he dared to ask.Andy sighed.

 

“Four years.I thought I just had a healing factor”he touched his chest, “Until last year.I was attacked,activated my powers.I told the police there was a gas main explosion”

 

Michael remembered that.Andy had been shaken but miraculously unharmed.He’d chalked it up as luck.

 

“And Lindsay?”

 

Andy shrugged, “Don't know.She’s at ease with it so I’d say-”

 

“Two years”the girl stood in the doorway holding three bags,making them jump “Just after the lake”

  
  


The two went silent.

  
  


_ The Lake.It didn't really have a name,it was just the Lake.Everyone knew it. _

 

_ They had been sophomores,just trying to get involved with school life.An epic failure to say the least. _

 

_ Especially when no one knew what had really happened. _

 

“Oh”Michael managed.

 

“Yeah”Lindsay walked in and dropped the bags on the other bed, “Anyway,I contacted my friend.”

 

“Your friend?”Michael asked.

 

“I found an online mutant support group and met him”Lindsay explained, “He’s a technopath who lives a few hours out.”

 

“Lindsay,can you trust him?”

 

“Michael,he’s a  _ technopath _ ”

 

“Still”

 

“Fine.His name is Gavin Free,he’s British and loves cats”she sighed,looking at them, “And he’s seventeen like us”

 

“I don’t know”Michael wasn’t sure.He was still processing he was a mutant, “Sounds like a dick though. ”

 

“Well that dick is coming to get us with a few friends in little under an hour”Lindsay said as she moved to the bed Michael was in,collapsing on top of it next to him, “Wake me when he does”

 

“But how will we know-”but she was out before Andy could finish his question.

 

“Well,that’s fucking convenient”Michael groaned,looking down at her, “What are we going to do for an hour?”

 

“I have some cash”Andy stated, “And I’m hungry”

 

“Food?”

 

“Of Course”Michael got up,finding his shoes on the floor next to them. He pulled them on and the two left Lindsay asleep.

  
\---  
  


_ She couldn’t breathe,the water was so cold... _

 

_ “Lindsay!”There’s banging that resonates in her water-clogged ears and she faintly sees a shape above her.She’s fading fast,and her mind registers that it's Michael,screaming her name- _

 

Lindsay jolts awake just in time to hear the door slam open and the boys to run in.

 

“What the fuck?”she manages.

 

“It's Sentinel.They’ve drones and shit like on the news”Michael manages. Andy tosses some food into the bag she had made his, “I think they’re looking for us”

 

“Shit,I guess our parents know now”Lindsay said as she grabs at her own bag nearby, “We gotta go.”

 

“What about your friend?”Andy asked.

 

“He’ll have to figure out on his own”she sighed,as they grabbed the last of their stuff, “Come on!”

  
  


They ended up stealing a car,the driver conveniently leaving a spare in the sun visor.

 

“Gun it!”Michael yells as  Lindsay takes off through the space of the motel. The drones spot this and take chase.

 

* * *

  
  


“Fuck!”Geoff yells as he leaves the motel office to where Gavin and Jeremy are waiting.At least,Gavin was waiting while Jeremy was lying across the back of the truck to keep out of sight.

 

“What?”Gavin asked.

 

“Kids took off not too long ago,stealing a car and not checking out.”he said,as Gavin went around to the other side to get in , “Does this girl of yours have her phone still?”

 

“I’m pretty sure-Oh,gotcha,Geoffrey”Gavin felt a little dumb for not think, “Let's get on the road,I can do it there”

 

He nodded as they climbed into the vehicle, “Do that.J”he turned to the crouching man in the backseat as he looked back to back out, “Wouldn’t going cat be easier?”

 

Jeremy shrugged, and Geoff sighed.The man smiled“One second”

 

There was a purple cloud behind them and a cat sat there with wide gold eyes.

 

“ _ Better? _ ”he asked.

 

“Yes.Now Gav,let’s track down your friends”The pulled on to the street and took off in the same direction the others had.

 

(Though they didn’t know yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know achievement until you make your mother who is against swearing laugh at LeVar Burton read Go the F to Sleep.Still the best shit ever XD
> 
> Thoughts?Theories?Someone willing to gush with me over the fucking beautiful RWBY Volume 5?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Run(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo so what is motivation?
> 
> It is wondering why I can't bring myself to update other stories right now lol.
> 
> In other news,my knees are healing okay as someone with OCD can manage and I'M ALMOST 19
> 
> (The last fact's just me still in awe. I'm not even used to 18 yet. Its just a year between legal partying and drinking after this XD )
> 
> Basically,hope you're all doing well and lets get on with this!

_ The doctor on duty was a mutant.So was the floor’s head nurse.They knew. _

 

_ They had manipulated the charts,claiming a minor birth defect had finally shown itself,making her cold to the touch.In reality,they showed her ways to look warm,look human.No one knew. _

 

_ Not even her parents knew. _

 

Lindsay was quiet as they parked at a small diner hours later,having lost the drones just outside the city.Andy had taken over and she had fallen back asleep.

 

She woke up leaning against Michael,as they pulled up to the dim parking lot.He looked down at her and smiled weakly.

 

“Hey princess”he said in a soft voice, “You hungry?”

 

Her grumbling stomach answered for her.

 

Michael laughed as he helped her out of the car, “Come on.Lets see what we can get”

 

\---

 

They had enough between the three of them for a decently cheap meal. The APB on the car and them hadn't reached this far.

 

“So what do we do now?”Andy asked as he swallowed the last of his apple pie, “Canada is okay with Mutants.So’s Mexico”

 

“The laws are  _ looser _ ,dude”Michael said, “That's the point.But they’re heavily guarded to avoid that.”

 

“We could hire people,get in touch with someone?”

 

Lindsay looked up from her food,tired eyes on Andy.

 

“You're not suggesting what I think you are” she said,swallowing the contents of her fork, “How can we do that?”

 

“I-”At this time,Andy noticed the man staring at him.He was a tall,average built man with glasses and curly hair.He looked like an older version of Michael,though he was dressed in a collared shirt and jacket with rolled sleeves and a tie.He may have seemed normal but he hadn't touched his coffee in ten minutes.

 

“Guys,there's a cop here”Andy returned his gaze to his friends,pointedly hiding his look.Michael moved to look but he stopped him, “Don’t”

 

He looked at Lindsay,hissing in a soft voice, “Linds.The guy that looks like he’s Michael's dad”

 

Lindsay glanced up at the mirror in the corner.Their eyes locked and he’s flinching.He’s been compromised but he’s in public.

 

“What so we do?”she asked Andy.

 

“I don't know.I gotta think of something”

 

Lindsay looked down at her food, “We gotta move like soon-”

 

There was a tinkling as the diner’s door opened.

 

“Room for one more?”they looked up.To see an older guy,with tattoos that seemed to shift ever so slightly.

 

“Uhhh”Andy said before Geoff joined him on the other side,making him slide to the wall,padded only by his bag.

 

The Policeman was frozen.Andy took it the man next to him was hadn't been a factor.

 

“Who are you?”Lindsay hissed at him.

 

“Easy,Princess.Gav said you were here and I’m the only one of us that looked human enough to come in”

 

“Gavin is here?”Lindsay was relieved.

 

“Yeah.If you look non suspiciously out the window,he’s in the dark truck with what looks like a cat on the dashboard,even with the interior light on.”Geoff stole what was left of the fries Michael had ordered but shared with Andy.

 

They didn't but Michael may have glanced to see an orange cat in the driver seat and a guy looking like he was talking to it.

 

“Anyway,I guess we made it in time.Here’s the plan basically- I cause a distraction”the guy said, glancing at the cop, “He has to be distracted no matter what.”

 

“After we pay?The food was good”Andy said,indicating to the waitress. Geoff’s eyes looked her over and he sighed.

 

“Let me do it then ,kid.When I get up,head straight out to the truck.Don’t stop.If I'm not out within five minutes after that,tell the cat to get going”

 

“What”Michael managed but the other two just took it with stride.

 

“Understood?”he asked.

 

The three just nodded.

 

“Okay”the tattooed man said,eyes locked on the cop,who was still watching them, “Now”

 

He got up and walked to the front podium to pay. Michael,Andy and Lindsay grabbed their bags and fast-walked out towards the door.

 

In the parking lot, the truck sat idling.As they got closer,the guy in the front seat noticed them. He was vaguely attractive,with sandy brown hair and a slightly large nose. He sat tapping his fingers on a phone in his hand.

 

“Gavin?”Lindsay asked.

 

“Hello,love”he grinned and she grinned back.The door to the back of the cab opened without him moving, “Nice to see you in person”

 

“Just I wish under different circumstances”Andy was in the truck first,then Lindsay and finally Michael.

 

“Yeah,agreed”Gavin said,before he looked in the seat next to him, “Five minutes.Get ready to go”

 

Sure enough,he was talking to the cat Michael had seen earlier.The thing looked completely normal up close,but on closer inspection,the fur was tinged purple.

 

“ _ Shit.That means its Sentinel. _ ”They jumped at the voice in their heads, “ _ I’ll change back in a second _ ”

 

“How about now?”Andy said. He pointed. They looked up.

 

In the brightly lit diner,dark stains were hitting the window as  the tattooed man was pushed back into view. Dark lines surrounded him in the air like sigils around an RPG magician.

 

“ _ Shit! _ ”the cat vanished in a puff of purple smoke and a man with large pointed ears and tan skin was in it's place.His hair was an obnoxious purple and orange combo, “Time to go!”

 

Lindsay's hands somehow found their way into both Andy’s and Michael's grasp as the cat-man put the car into reverse. Worry was in his golden eyes as he backed into the street and took off onto the highway.

 

“Wait,what about your friend?”Michael asked,glancing back as they tore down the highway. 

 

“Geoff can handle himself” Gavin said,looking  back at them, “Right now it's our job to get you three to safety.Anyone hurt?”

 

“No” Andy says though Michael does wince from a bruise but he’s fine besides that.

 

“Good. It's gonna be a while until we stop”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Geoff huffs as the door to his holding cell opens. He’s sitting on the floor though his wrists are chained in front of him.The guards back behind the glass are watching far behind the plastic.

 

“Why is it everytime I try and get a fugitive,you’re always there, Ramsey?”it's the cop from earlier, as anticipated. Geoff smirked.

 

“Just in the area I guess,  _ Burnie _ ”Geoff knew how he was going to act. This wasn’t their first dance in this position.

 

“Cut it out,  _ Inkwell _ ” at the name,Geoff rolled his eyes, “You’re in for it this time”

 

“First of all, I was acting in defence of a third party” he said, nonchalantly,  “Those kids did nothing to warrant a manhunt. Call it off”

 

“I won’t” Burnie looked at the man,at the orange jumpsuit and collar, “I can’t either way.I don’t make the rules. You’re going to prison, where you’ll be until you die”

 

They kept up their eye contact.

 

“I should have killed you all those years ago” Geoff said,his voice low, “Gus would have agreed with me”

 

It hit a chord with him,but Burnie said nothing,before turning back around and leaving the room and Geoff,sitting on the floor of the prison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do that whole drama thing with turmoil and all that XD


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating one of my other stories?!Am I dying?
> 
> No,no I'm fine,I just gotta prioritize >.< I'm focusing on school but I'm in the middle of job hunting as well-not fun but hopefully worthwhile.
> 
> I guess I should work on this and maybe Post World Art?And Just Twin Problems of course cause its short and stuff
> 
> I guess this means Dangerous Hands is on hiatus for now?And with just a few chapters left,sorry guyz >.< (this may change but i don't know)
> 
> But enough of my blabbing,enjoy this next chapter!

The drive was silent.None of the occupants of the truck said nothing along the stretch of darkness.

 

Eventually they pulled off into what looked like a path just off the road.

 

“We’re almost there”The cat man said,waking Lindsay from her doze. She’d been using Andy as a pillow,and her friend had complied,letting her do so.

 

“Where are we?”she asked,as the truck rolled closer to what looked like a desolate chainlink fence with a padlock.Past it was a dark and empty void that the road lead into.

 

“One second”Gavin unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed up out the window.

 

“Oi,Matt!It's all good!”the driver smirked even in the dim cab light.There was no reaction from outside.

 

“He’s probably asleep or doing something else,Gav-”Cat Man says before Gavin yells,

 

“Let us in you bloody wanker!”

 

“Now he’s probably insulted”Gavin smirked as he slid back in.

 

“But he knows it's -ah,there we go”the Brit smiled and the three in the backseat looked ahead in wonder.

 

In what had previously been darkness was now a decently sized building,an old factory of sorts,hidden by years of disuse.

 

“Welcome to the Mutant Underground”Cat Man grinned back at them this time,flashing his array of sharp teeth , “One of many in the East Coast division”

 

They pulled up,being met with a man holding a rifle.He had vivid orange hair and sapphire blue eyes that glittered behind glasses.As he got closer,Michael could see he looked almost like an elf with large ears.

 

“Hey Matt”Cat Man smiled as the man walked up to the passenger side,looking up at them, “How’s it tonight?”

 

“Nothing since you left” ‘Matt’ said,looking at the three in the backseat, “This them?”

 

“Yep”Gavin confirmed.

 

“Geoff?”

 

“He...stayed behind”Lindsay spoke up.Matt looked at her and his expression fell.

 

“Oh”he sighed,looking back at the occupants of the front seat, “I need to put the barrier back up.You go on ahead and let Jack know.”

 

Gavin nodded.Matt tapped the side of the truck before he walked off.

 

“Alright”Gavin said as the truck lurched forward and they continued towards the lights, “Let's get you lot inside and settled shall we?”

 

They parked amidst a few other vehicles,and climbed out.

 

“I’m gonna go tell Jack about what happened”the cat man said,after climbing out, “You show them around,’Kay?”

 

Gavin nodded. He then transformed back into a cat and took off.

 

“You all okay?”he asked.

 

“Yeah,we're great”Michael said with a quick glance at Lindsay and Andy,who both nodded though Lindsay had a look in her eyes he was worried about.

 

“Top!”Gavin grinned as he lead the way in, “Come on then!Lets get you loves settled then!

 

They followed,though Michael took Lindsay’s hand and asked, “You good?”

 

“Top”she smiled,repeating Gavin’s phrase, “I’m fine”

 

He knew she was lying but didn't press.

  
  


Inside the building was surprisingly bustling.with people young and old.

 

“Woah!”Andy looked around the area, “Is everyone here a mutant?”

 

A man with silver skin passed carrying several boxes,followed by another man with cat-like eyes and several more.They greeted Gavin in passing but kept going.

 

“Yeah,just about”Gavin said as they passed a woman sitting at a metal block and cutting it with a pink beam from her eyes.As they grew closer,a beam accidentally shot past,hit the far wall with a small explosion and a yell from those nearby the blast radius.

 

“Careful,Steffie!”Gavin yelled,having just dodged it and almost stepping back into Michael.

 

“Sorry,Gavin!”the woman's eyes were closed but the energy seeped out.

 

Gavin sighed,and they continued past.Michael glanced back and saw the woman put on pink shades from her pocket and start picking up.

 

“Gav!”They look up at the mention at the Brit’s name and see a man standing on the second level.He was tall and slightly tanned with blond hair.He wore a black shirt and jeans.

 

“Hey,Rye!”Gavin brightened, “Come down and meet the new guys!”

 

The man chuckled, “You might want to move then.”

 

Gavin pulled the other three back and made a space. The man above them leapt  over the banister with  a practiced ease. He shocked them as he hit the ground almost as light as a feather.Around them,no one looked bothered.

 

“Hi,I’m Ryan”he casually introduced himself as though he hadn’t jumped off the second floor.

 

“Hi”Lindsay regained her composure as she took his offered hand, “I’m Lindsay” she indicated the boys, “This is Michael and Andy”

 

They nodded. Ryan smiled, “It's a pleasure.Has Gavin showed you around?”

 

“I was about to”Gavin stated, “We just got here”

 

“Makes sense,after Jeremy ran by”Ryan looked up at where the building’s offices would have been in a general sense, “Ashley’s been having visions like crazy.Jack pulled her in the other room because she started screaming”

 

No one liked how that sounded.

 

“I’ll check in with Jack later”Gavin's face was worried before he broke into a smirk, “But,Lovely Ryan,would you care to join me in a grand tour?”

 

It was obvious something was wrong,they could tell. Lindsay was uneasy, Michael a bit confused and Andy just uncomfortable.But they agreed to the tour and with a painted smile,Gavin lead the way.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy  was curled up on Ashley's lap,letting her hand run through his fur. The woman is quiet as she does so.Jeremy doesn't mind.

 

“So Everything makes sense”Jack is sitting nearby ,head in his hands, “Are you telling me it really was Burnie?”

 

“ _ In his glory _ ”Jeremy said,just as Ashley's hand stops.He looked up, “ _ Ash? _ ”

 

“I should have said something”she had her eyes closed, “Could have warned you guys,could have stopped this...”

 

Jeremy sat up and shifted on her lap to look up at her.

 

“ _ It's okay.Honestly,it was meant to happen.Geoff would have done it anyway,Burnie or not.We all know that _ ”

 

“I know it's just...”Ashley sighed, “It all hurts”

 

Jeremy moved to comfort her and she began giggling as the cat climbed up to her shoulder and began batting gently at her nose.

 

“Where are the kids you guys picked up?”Jack asked after a while.

 

“ _ With Gav.He was showing them around _ ”Jeremy bopped Ashley’s nose again.

 

“Alright,I want to go meet them.Are you good,Ash?”Jack’s tone softened at the younger woman.

 

Ashley nodded,and reached up on her shoulder to scratch Jeremy's head,making him purr, “Yeah,thanks.I think I can make it for now”

 

“You know where to find me”Jack said,getting up and ruffling her hair in passing, “Jeremy,you coming?”

 

“ _ Sure _ ”he bopped Ashley again and hopped down.He then took a small running start and leapt up Jack’s back and onto his shoulder, “ _ see you later _ ”

 

They left the room and headed down the walkway.

 

People were gathered around a table where Ryan and a kid,obviously one of the new arrivals,were arm wresting. The kid was actually keeping up,surprising as Ryan was also super strong.

 

Finally,Ryan slams the kid’s hand down. There's a series of curses but then they shake hands and everyone is cheering.

 

Jack smiles at the sight. The crowd disperses after a few minutes and Jack is now able to get through to the group remaining.

 

Gavin is there with Ryan,as well as the kid who had been wresting and two others-another boy and a girl with red hair.

 

“Hey there”Jack speaks up and they turn to face him.

 

“Jack!”Gavin grins.He’s a bit pale,but he looks composed, “Good to see you!”

 

“Good to see you too,Gav”Jack smiles.Jeremy is on his shoulder,quiet, “And you three”he addressed the kid and his friends, “Glad you’re all okay”

  
  


“Yes,thank you”the girl says, “You’re Jack right?Gavin told me a lot about you”

 

Jack nodded,remembering Gavin’s infamous web forums, “You must be _TuggLife_ or whatever Gavin said your username was”

 

She laughs, “It's Lindsay.It's nice to finally meet you”

 

They were close enough that Jack could reach out to shake her hand.As he did,he realized she was cold to the touch.But he didn’t say anything-it wasn’t important.

 

* * *

 

 

Burnie closed his eyes as he sat in his small apartment.

 

_ “I should have killed you all those years ago.Gus would have agreed with me” _

 

“Fucking christ”he groaned,leaning back and covering his face, “Why were you and Geoff the ones to get powers,Gus?”

 

Burnie looked over to a photo sitting nearby. It was a group of five men,arm and arm and laughing. Geoff was in the center in army fatigues,with tattooed arms wrapped around the necks of Gus and Burnie. Pulled into the frame almost reluctantly was two more men,one surprised,the other resigned.

 

“Where did it all go so wrong?”he groaned before he closed his eyes once more.

 

“Why did I have to lose you guys?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Intrigue,angst,Jeremy the Certified Therapy Cat and and me needing to confirm characters and stuff XD.
> 
> Heads up,point of views confirmed as split between Geoff and The Underground.That's all I can give you without spoilers!Until next time!


	5. He who was there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm alive! I've been looking for work and drawing,also uhhh just distracted. Kinda working on Dangerous Hands too so hopefully I can get it out soon,stay tuned lol

Geoff knew someone was watching him. He just didn’t act on it.Any attempt of summoning his Ink lead to a very painful shock from the collar around his neck.

 

It had been a week since his capture.Word had spread upon his arrival and he’d already formed a small reputation from that alone.

 

Apparently even among humans,the name of the mutant known as Inkwell was a thing.

 

“So you're this high and mighty Inkwell they’ve been murmuring about”

 

Geoff looks up from his book(one thing he had been glad for was that Burnie had at least persuaded the prison to give him something to read). The speaker was a younger man with crossed arms and an almost murderous look on his face.

 

“Can I help you?”Geoff asked.

 

“ _ I think you can _ ”the man doesn't speak but Geoff almost drops his book, “ _ Don't make a scene,they didn't know when they caught me _ ”

 

“Shit.That’s new”Geoff calms himself, “So,um...what brings you to my humble corner, _ human _ ?”

 

The young man snorts, “I wanted to talk.Things are gonna get a bit hectic around here and I wanted to know if you're willing to help”

 

“Hectic-You planning to run and gun?”by now,he was sitting next to Geoff,pulling out a cigarette pack,no doubt smuggled.

 

“In a way.Mutant breakout”the man takes a drag and lets it out, “Not all of us did stupid shit,they just caught us being us”

 

“How many are you?”Geoff asks,looking down at his book again.

 

“About five,six including you.Three other guys and a gal from the girls’ side”Another drag,Another exhale, “We could use the help”

 

“But if they're mutants as well?What about the collars?”

 

“Barb doesn't have a collar,they caught her and didn't know”

 

“Do you have a plan?”

 

“Do you wanna get back to that group of yours?”

 

“I’m gonna trust you,kid”Geoff decides after a while,finally closing his book and looking at the other man, “But you gotta do one thing”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Stop calling me _ Inkwell _ ”

 

“What can I call you then?”

 

“Geoff”the other man smiles, “And you?”

 

“Call me Risinger”

 

\----

Risinger was a strange man. No doubt using his powers,he influenced the warden into switching himself to become Geoff’s cellmate.Geoff had no qualms with this.

 

“So as I said there’s six of us altogether”he explained two days after the switch, “The plan is to go out and over the wall and as far away”

 

“How do you propose that?”Geoff looked up from his book, “Talk your way out?I saw the bloody nose,you were straining yourself”

 

Risinger reddened a tiny bit, “Look,but hear me out.One of the others has teleportation abilities.He can take passengers and still stand,if you wanna put it like that.But there’s the issue with the collar.”

 

“We have to get the warden to unlock them,but not when every guard in the building is on alert.Did you even think of a distraction plan?”

 

“Well,not really...”

 

“Ugh”Geoff groaned, “You’re lucky you met me then,kid. I told you what I do when I’m not sitting here in prison looking like a caged animal?”

 

“No?”

 

“I’m in the Underground”he grinned, “This kinda shit is what we do”

 

* * *

 

Burnie felt something was off the moment he entered the prison,exactly two weeks after he had apprehended Geoff. He still could not get the face of his old friend out of his mind. The eyes of both betrayal and anger had hurt.They were almost as painful as that day...

 

“Officer Burns!”He’s jolted from his thoughts by an officer covered in what looks like food and slime. He’s limping,and that’s what sets off alarm bells in Burnie’s mind.

 

“What happened?!”he runs to his side and helps him sit.

 

“Riot...in the cafeteria”the man manages.

  
  


Burnie gets up to move in that direction,but as he did he suddenly felt a feeling of unease wash over him.

 

“Something else is going on”he turned away from the cafeteria and on an instinct,towards the warden’s office.

 

* * *

  
  


Geoff slammed the Warden against the wall when he turned around,his men unconscious.

 

“Hi”he says,gritting his teeth as the human struggled, “You’re gonna disable our collars”

 

“Why would I,freak?” the man looked around the office. There was an odd group-two teens,a young woman,an older man with horns jutting from his forehead,a younger man and the tattooed man in front of him, “You’re all dangerous!”

 

“We are”Geoff acknowledges,pressing harder, “But you’re also holding innocents.That’s against the law, mutant or not”

 

The warden says nothing.

 

“Geoff!”Burnie is in the doorway,gun raised. They turn to look at him.

 

“Put him down,Geoff”the gun doesn’t waiver, “Don’t make me shoot you”

 

The horned man moves then,between Burnie and Geoff.

 

“Shoot him and you’ll be shooting me,Burnie”Burnie’s eyes widened, “I know you don’t want to do that”

 

“Joel?”

 

_ A laughing group of five,five young hands outstretched in a circle....tattooed arms,a set of stubby horns... _

 

“Release the Inhibitors!”Geoff repeats to the Warden,who’s choking now.

 

Burnie grits his teeth,before lowering the gun, “Let him go,Geoff.I’ll do it”

 

This surprised everyone,but then Joel smiled a slightly pointed grin, “Knew you weren't such an ass,Burns”

 

Burnie said nothing as he went to the computer and typed in a code.

 

The collars Geoff,the boys and Joel were wearing beeped before they loosened.They slipped them off,and let them fall to the floor.

 

“Thank you”Geoff said,looking at Burnie, “Look,about what I said when you caught me-”

 

“You’re gonna have to knock me out to make it look like you overpowered me”he said,looking at the six of them, “We’re a  state over from where I caught you Geoff,I wish you luck”

 

Geoff smiled weakly as he moved forward, “Thanks,I guess”

 

“Just promise me there won’t be anymore Guses” Burnie looked into Geoff’s eyes.

 

_ A scream...an explosion....an unmoving body carted away... _

 

“Promise” Geoff said before he made a slashing motion and Burnie fell unconscious.

 

“Let’s go”He turned to the others, “Risinger,you got that image I was thinking of?”

 

“Yeah”the younger man looked at Joel, “Take us away,good sir”

 

Joel smirked at that as they locked hands in a small circle.

 

“All aboard the freedom train”he joked as there was a puff of smoke and they were gone.

 

* * *

  
  


Ashley grit her teeth as she got another headache. The vision hit her almost instantly this time,causing her to almost collapse.She said almost as Steffie grabbed her arm and set her down just as a vision came through.

 

< _ “Are you serious?We’re calling me a cosplayer?”there’s a group of five in a truck. Geoff is recognized in the front seat,driving,with a demon horned man in the passenger seat. There is a backseat in this cab,and four people-three guys and a girl-in the back. _

 

_ “You’re humanoid besides that.People will be put off”one of the four in the back said,a guy with longish dark hair and glasses, “Also Geoff,how much farther til we can take a stretch break?I think Cole almost pissed his pants” _

 

_ “Dude!”Cole was the one just behind the horned man,he looked embarrassed but Geoff just sighed. _

 

_ “Give it next gas station in like 15 minutes.I need to make a call” _

 

_ He sounded like a tired parent on a roadtrip. _

 

_ “Yeah,sure”Cole muttered as Geoff’s eyes suddenly widened and asked, “Ashley?” _ >

Ashley snapped back,staring straight at Steffie,who was still next to her.

 

“You saw that?”she asked.Steffie nodded, “Can...you go tell Jack?”

 

“Sure.I’ll get you something to drink while I'm at it”Steffie smiled,a bit off with her pink shades but oh so familiar,before she got up and moved away.

 

There was a cough on the other side of her and Ashley looks to see one of the new kids,the ice girl Lindsay.

 

“Oh,um...your power is interesting”she said,starting to move but Ashly stopped her.

 

“You know something”she said and Lindsay stiffened, “You saw my vision just now”

 

“That guy behind Geoff,his name is Miles”Lindsay took a breath before she spoke, “He went to our school before Sentinel got him.No one’s heard from him for over two months,not even his family”

 

Steffie appeared then,speaking up“So he’s a friend of yours?”

 

“Yes”Lindsay started,turning to face the older girl, “Known him since middle school”

 

“Jack’s setting up a group to meet them halfway”Steffie handed Ashley the water bottle,“Want to join us and help him?”

 

“Really?”she was surprised, “Sure!”

 

“Good.We’ll leave in twenty,or whenever I can drag Shifty out of his cave”Steffie smiled before she turned back around and walked away.

 

“Shifty?”Lindsay asked Ashley.

 

“It's all good.I’ll get you some gear.”Ashley smiled,getting up with bottle in hand, “You’re probably not gonna need it,doesn’t hurt”

 

Lindsay just nodded,and followed her in the direction Steffie went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin' !

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas?Theories?Someone going to tell me I need to do my homework instead of this?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
